familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Beltrami County, Minnesota
Beltrami County ( ) is a county located in the northern part of the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 44,442. Its county seat is Bemidji. Portions of the Leech Lake and Red Lake Indian reservations are in the county. The northernmost portion of the Mississippi River flows through the southern part of the county, through the city of Bemidji. Beltrami County borders more counties then any other county in Minnesota, bordering a total of 9 different counties. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 81.99%) is land and (or 18.01%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Lake of the Woods County (north) *Koochiching County (northeast) *Itasca County (east) *Cass County (southeast) *Hubbard County (south) *Clearwater County (southwest) *Pennington County (west) *Marshall County (west) *Roseau County (northwest) National protected area * Chippewa National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 39,650 people, 14,337 households, and 9,749 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 16,989 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.66% White, 0.36% Black or African American, 20.36% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 1.84% from two or more races. 0.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.6% were of German, 19.7% Norwegian and 5.6% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.1% spoke English and 2.4% Ojibwa as their first language. There were 14,337 households out of which 34.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.30% were married couples living together, 13.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 13.90% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,392, and the median income for a family was $40,345. Males had a median income of $30,434 versus $22,045 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,497. About 12.90% of families and 17.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.70% of those under age 18 and 12.20% of those age 65 or over. On ePodunk : Beltrami County & Beltrami Cty. ancestry : German - 22%; Native-American tribe Chippewa - 19%; Norwegian - 18% Cities and towns See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Beltrami County, Minnesota References External links *Official website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Beltrami County, Minnesota Category:Established in 1866